Susanoomon
Susanoomon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Susanoo. It is sometimes referred to as "Susanomon" in American Bandai materials. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing sytem, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi", which emanates a gigantic sword of light.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/susanoomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Susanoomon] As the ultimate fusion of the twenty Spirits, it possesses each of the ten elemental attributes. Digimon Frontier When Koichi Kimura sacrifices himself to save the others from Lucemon Chaos Mode, he gives his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji Minamoto. Takuya Kanbara and Koji then bring all twenty Spirits together and become Susanoomon. In this form, they fight against Lucemon Chaos Mode, whose Ultimate Sacrifice they defeat by splitting back into humans and Spirits before the attack can hurt them. Susanoomon proceeds to cleave him with Celestial Blade and scan the light side of his Fractal Code. Unfortunately, the dark side of his Fractal Code manifests as the enormous Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, who proceeds to try to enter the human world. Defeated in their lesser forms, the DigiDestined lose hope until the Spirits themselves, along with the Celestial Digimon, manifest in order to give them strength. Combined, all five of them, Takuya and Koji, along with J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, and Tommy Himi, combine to form Susanoomon once more. They are able to penetrate Lucemon's "Gehenna", a dark sphere where Lucemon Larva hides. In the final battle, Susanoomon manages to shatter the Gehenna and destroy Lucemon Shadowlord Mode body. Blindsided by Lucemon Larva, however, the Spirits eject the DigiDestined from Susanoomon. They take the sword from the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi and, splitting into the Human forms of the ten Legendary Warriors, they destroy Lucemon for good. Digimon World 4 Susanomon can be obtained with Agumon or Guilmon, you must do the "seal the ghost" extermination sidequest in very hard mode breaking a "Defence Rom Delta" in the cave. With Veemon or Dorumon you must do the "Card retrive" sidequest in very hard mode with only 1hp of life without recovering hp or using a gate disk. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Susanoomon is the Ancient Spirit Evolution for ExAgunimon and ExLobomon. Digimon World DS Susanoomon appears as an NPC in the Tamer Battle Arena when you are a Platinum Tamer. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Susanoomon can DNA digivolve from Kongoumon and Yatagaramon, or Magnamon and SuperStarmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 73, with 460 Spirit and 88888 species experience. Susanoomon can DNA digivolve to Chronomon Holy Mode with Varodurumon. He is also in the lobby area of the Areana and on the bridge in city. Susanoomon can be found in the Transfield as part of the Gaia Origin. Attacks * Ama-no-Habakiri, also known as "Ame-no-Ohabari", is the name of Izanagi and Susanoo's sword in Japanese mythology.: Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. * The Yakusa-no-Ikazuchi are the eight thunder gods who festered within the corpse of the goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto in Japanese mythology.: Points the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi at the heavens, which then rain incessant bolts of lightning upon the ground. * ZERO-ARMS: Orochi Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Hybrid Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Super Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:God Man Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon